Compression garments, which provide a compressive force on the wearer, have been developed for a number of purposes such as therapeutic and athletic wear.
Therapeutic uses include post-surgical use to promote incision healing, reduce bruising and swelling, and hold the surgical area firmly in place. Therapeutic uses can also include support of veins and increased circulation in extremities for vascular disorders, edema, lymphatic edema, lymphedema, or spider veins.
Athletic uses include performance swimwear, technical swimsuits, triathlon suits, and compression workout wear. Such uses can enhance the athlete's performance and aid in recovery after a strenuous workout or competition. Technical swimsuits enhance performance to the extent that they are required for competitive swimming, in spite of the cost of several hundred dollars.
Unfortunately, each of these uses has its problems. For therapeutic uses, the user may have limited flexibility or mobility which impedes or prevents them from putting on the compression garments. For athletic uses, particularly technical swimsuits, the compression garments are both delicate and difficult to put on. The swimmer and the swimsuit should be dry, gloves should be worn to avoid snagging the swimsuit, and fingernails must be trimmed and smooth if gloves are not used. Even when handled properly, the swimwear may be ripped or torn when being put on. The technical swimsuits are expensive and only good for a few swims (about 4 to 8). Further, the technical swimsuits are difficult to put on because of the compression which resists sliding the swimsuit over the body, particularly when the body is wet or damp. Most swimmers require 45 minutes to an hour to get the swimsuits on. The Fédération Internationale de Natation (FINA), which governs international competition in aquatic sports, also prohibits zippers or other fastening systems in swimwear, leaving no choice but to slide the swimsuit over the body when putting it on. For swim meets, the swimmer warms up in a regular swimsuit and then changes to the technical swimsuit for the race. The swimmer is wet or damp when changing from the regular swimsuit, making it especially hard to slip on the technical swimsuit. This increases the mental and physical stress associated with putting on the technical swimsuit before the race.
It would be desirable to have compression garment donning aid devices, methods, and kits that would overcome the above disadvantages.